Struggling
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Robbie can't come to terms with the emotions that he is beginning to feel for Jackie and even more so with the events that happen on this one night. My entry for the December Challenge.


**A/N: Well here's my entry for the December Challenge. I took SimpleObsession-1's 'Because Of You' fic and changed it to guess who? Yep Robbie/Jackie. This is a bit closer to the same situations that Chelle wrote, I've only really changed words, names and some full conversations :) Now I probably have ruined the original so I'm sorry. I love the writers on this archive for converting me to liking slash and even angst filled stories! Love you all muchy! Last thing *dances* this is my 30th fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; even the story is Chelle's. I made Tobias into Sam though because I prefer the name :P**

*******

**Struggling**

*******

Robbie came strolling over to her from the bar and Jackie watched as he tried to juggle both their drink and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. He got distracted by a blonde on his way but he made her laugh then casually walked away. He handed Jackie a glass of the free champagne that was on offer and gently put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "What are you thinking, doll?" She hated that pet name but didn't mention anything about it, "That I don't want to be here and how long until I can politely leave."

Their relationship had been on and off now for about two months, mostly off because they continuously argued but they had always got back together. No one knew about it, well they had told no one but most of their colleagues could see the new bond that had formed between them. Stuart was the only one who could see it was more than just a close friendship but he didn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere that they had created.

Robbie had brought Jackie along to this party because he knew that no one from work would be there. She was positive that most, if not all, the guests had been in prison at one time or another and she could hardly believe Robbie had persuaded her to go with him. She had refused at first because she thought it would make people ask why Robbie would want to invite her instead of his latest sex buddy. She recalled the night when he had begged her while they were in bed to accompany him. She had been to interested in his little childish pout that she had wanted to kiss so she had foolishly agreed and here she was in a stupidly tight dress that Robbie had picked for her.

Jackie smiled at a guy who was giving her the eye from across the room. Robbie saw her doing this and got annoyed because he thought that Jackie would be the one out of the two of them that didn't go off with someone at the same time that she was in a relationship. He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her towards the corridor to the toilets. He crushed his lips down onto her jawline and mouth, dragging her backwards into the empty single wash room. "Robbie. Robbie! What are you doing?!"

The minute the door was slammed shut by him, Robbie pushed Jackie back against the bare wall. She tried to go against his weight but when Robbie's teeth gently nipped her lower lip her mouth opened involuntarily and he took his opportunity to slide his tongue in. Her hands moved up into his hair and he moved his hands down her sides, his excitement getting higher as he felt the body that he had grown to be accustomed to.

Jackie shook her head as he tried to unzip the back of the dress, "Robbie. We can't do this here." He pulled his lips away the tiniest amount, "Why?"

"Because you're friends are out there."

"None of them could care about what I do. They'll probably think I off screwing some girl because that's what..." He stopped talking when he saw the look in Jackie's eyes. Even though Jackie knew about Robbie's seedy affairs with endless amounts of women, it always managed to hurt her when she heard about them. "Sorry." Robbie apologised and hugged her close to him, her lips pressing against her forehead as he tried to take away her hurt. "You should probably go and talk to that guy who was winking at you back in the bar."

"Oh. Okay." Jackie tried to look forward to the forthcoming flirting but couldn't muster as must as she used to, before she got herself involved with Robbie. She got herself out of the cubicle first and Robbie followed shortly after and watched as she moved towards Sam. Robbie wasn't that close to Sam but he knew that he was a caring guy who treated women properly which already made him more of what Jackie suited. It was he that kept persuading Jackie to keep their relationship hidden because he wasn't ready to admit to himself let alone the world that he had these strong feelings for Jackie. As he was considering this a younger blonde moved towards him and he immediately felt safe again with his feelings.

*******

The room was beginning to get emptier Robbie was desperately looking around for Jackie. The blonde girl had made it obvious what she wanted out of Robbie but he was sure that he could probably get arrested for having sex with a minor so said his farewell and wandered around more, trying to find a woman in which he already knew every line of her body.

He halted as he saw Jackie and Sam coming back from the toilets together. Jackie had a stupid grin on her face and Sam was standing way too close to her for Robbie's liking. Jackie saw Robbie staring at them and she waved slightly before tilting her head up so she could hear what Sam had to say. She laughed at whatever it was and Robbie felt something that he had never felt in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't he have female friends who he didn't feel this much for?

Sam was giving Jackie his number when Robbie approached them. "I thought my opportunity for a lift had gone off by herself!" He joked, lightly wrapping his arm around Jackie's shoulder but to Sam it began to make sense why Robbie was so defensive tonight, it was obvious that he cared too much for her. Robbie then used his other hand to shake Sam's hand. "I haven't seen you in how long? It must be about a year."

"I've been out of the country doing some charity work: building schools, medical centres, you know."

"Okay." Robbie cut off and looked down at Jackie. "I'm shattered. Do you mind if we leave now or are you busy?" He stopped as he watched Jackie shake her head.

"I'm fine with going." She gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "Maybe I'll call you sometime!"

"That would be great." Sam called after them with an excited edge to his voice which Robbie found himself copying him. Jackie bit back an angry comment until they reached the car and she slammed Robbie's driver's door causing him to jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed the minute he got into the other side of the car, she had decided to drive so that there was less of a chance that she could do him some serious damage. Robbie didn't answer and just sat with a stubborn look on his face until they got to his house.

"I want you to come in just for a moment," He sounded angry and when Jackie was about to refuse, Robbie pressed a soft kiss onto her slightly open lips before giving her the most gentle kiss to only her bottom lip. "Please." He finished off with a hint of a grin and then climbed fully out the car and shut the door. Jackie was too confused to argue now so she climbed out of the car and followed Robbie.

Inside the house, she turned to glare at him. Robbie couldn't look at her as he played with his keyring, "I was jealous,"

"Why would you be jealous?!"

"Cause I saw you and Sam coming out of the toilets together."

"Are you seriously so dense? Yes, I was going to have a fumble with him just like with you earlier but he realised I wasn't exactly looking forward to the prospect of it so he asked what was wrong. I told him that I loved you too much and hated the fact that you had more or less forced me to go with him just so you could get your kicks from some other tart!"

"I did not _want _you to go with him! I just thought that you might want someone who is a better man than me. I was scared that I felt so attracted to you and wanted you to find a different guy. Then I noticed how much it killed me to see you smile more than you've ever done with me and I hated it because you have managed to make me change."

"What's changed?"

"I've fell deeply in love for the first time ever."

"With who?" She said with a teasing grin.

He strolled over and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You, my wonderful Jackie Reid." He broke up the sentence with a kiss between each word.

"So I'm yours now?" She stood apart from him with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. She had never been anyone's Jackie Reid, especially not Robbie's.

"You've been mine for a long time, sweetheart."

"I prefer that nickname to 'doll'."

"Oh you noticed that. Calling you the name that I called all the other girls was my way of trying to keep the feelings that were starting to appear at a distance. I'm sorry," He said as he pressed another kiss to her lips. Her hands went around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much Robbie."

"Not half as much as I love you. I can't handle the thought of you being in close proximities with any other guy anymore. I'm even struggling to think of when you and Stuart go to interview someone or go to the pub together."

"Robbie! I think I would need to be completely pissed out off my head to even find Stuart attractive never mind anything else," she shuddered just thinking about going any further with her best friend.

"Yeah, well don't even suggest the idea of you going with someone else because you mean the world to me... I'm going to tell people about us, I'll start easily tomorrow with Stuart and then get bigger because I don't want you to be a secret anymore. In fact I _**need**_ people to know I've found someone that I intend to spend the rest of my life with if she lets me." Jackie grinned into his face as she landed another kiss to her lover's lips.

"Of course I'll let you but I'll need written proof of this and lots of huge, over-the-top, romantic gestures from you. Deal?"

"You shouldn't make me promise to that because you'll struggle with the vast quantity of gifts and meals you will get from this!" She grinned and he pulled her even closer, carefully kissing her hair as her face settled in the crook of his neck.

**The End.**


End file.
